


Gamers

by Daneshka_Boticcelli



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: M/M, NaruSasu - Freeform, SasuNaru - Freeform, SasuNaruSasu - Freeform, Yaoi, narusasunaru
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:02:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28778739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daneshka_Boticcelli/pseuds/Daneshka_Boticcelli
Summary: Cuando crees que jugar videojuegos es una perdida de tiempo, mientes y te enamoras de alguien a quien nunca en tu vida has visto.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 3





	Gamers

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, ni la canción aquí utilizada.
> 
> Skin: apariencia de un personaje en un videojuego.

GAMERS

Si le preguntaban por qué lo había hecho, simplemente diría que fue una respuesta involuntaria de la que era difícil retractarse, motivada quizás por el miedo al rechazo o a que le considerasen un pervertido.

¿Eres chico o chica?

Por aproximadamente 47 días y 21 horas había estado jugando con una persona a la que no conocía en lo absoluto, pero a quien se sentía totalmente conectado y con quien se divertía y enojaba jugando a partes casi iguales. No podían culparlo por mentir, no quería estropear eso que consideraba una buena amistad.

Chica, si no, no utilizaría un personaje femenino

Aquello no sonó tan bien una vez enviado como había sonado en su cabeza, no quería dar a entender que pensaba que un chico no podía usar un personaje femenino, simplemente quería darle seguridad a Maiden_Rose, a quien había conocido en un bar del videojuego de mundo abierto al que ambos jugaban. Por otro lado, estaba 1000% seguro de que Rose era una mujer, no solo por su nombre sino por su manera de escribir y la dedicación a la estética de su personaje, por lo que no quería que se sintiera intimidada ni presionada, pues las chicas gamers suelen ser acosadas por toda clase de pervertidos y él, definitivamente no era un pervertido.

Ante la falta de respuesta le envió otro mensaje, mentiría si dijera que no tenía curiosidad ni ganas de comprobar que su amiga de juegos era efectivamente una chica como él pensaba.

¿Y tú?

La respuesta llegó minutos después para su alivio, si lograban superar la fase de "conocerse" podrían llegar a una amistad más allá de la que tenían en el videojuego.

Chica. Vayamos a otro lugar, esto se está llenando de pervertidos

Y sintió un pequeño cosquilleo en su estómago, Rose era una chica y le había restado importancia al asunto pidiéndole que salieran de la galería de arte en donde estaban en el juego porque otros usuarios empezaban a revolotear alrededor de las dos chicas en el videojuego.

¡Sí! Ser una chica es tan difícil, no puedes jugar en paz…

Bromeó, pues si se suponía que era una chica debía comportarse como tal.

Prefiero ser una chica que uno de esos apestosos gorilas.

Y no pudo más que reírse, si solo Rose supiera que él era un apestoso gorila seguramente saldría huyendo de él como lo hacía de todos los personajes masculinos del juego por lo que se alegraba enormemente de haber mentido.

Un mes más había pasado y habían pasado de solo hablar por el chat del videojuego a hablar por el móvil, el contacto solo por las noches y madrugadas de juego se convirtió en un contacto constante. Desde los "buenos días" a cualquier video de TikTok gracioso que quisiera compartir con Rose, aunque ésta se negaba rotundamente a descargar la app debido a que pensaba que los chinos les espiaban. Se compartían fotos de casi absolutamente todo, desde puestas de sol hasta de la cita con el dentista, aunque nunca de ambas, aunque eso realmente no le importaba pues día a día sentía una conexión mayor.

No iba a mentir, se peleaban como todas las amigas del mundo, pero siempre volvían a hablar de una u otra manera y muchas veces arreglaban sus diferencias peleando entre ellas con sus personajes en el videojuego. Era una especie de amor/odio del que disfrutaba y odiaba diariamente.

Estaba seguro que las cosas cambiaron drásticamente cuando una noche se conectó tarde al videojuego y se encontró con el personaje de Rose siendo cortejado por un extraño, eso definitivamente hizo salir su versión tóxica.

BlackDragon: ¿Quién es ese? ¬¬

Maiden_Rose: Un nuevo amigo

BlackDragon: ¿Me retraso una hora y ya estás coqueteando con extraños?

Maiden_Rose: Me aburría aquí sola y él me invitó una copa

BlackDragon: Ya veo…

Maiden_Rose: ¿Estás celosa? xD

Y era sabido que las acciones demostraban más que las palabras, Blacky, como le llamaba cariñosamente a su personaje, caminó hasta su amiga y el desconocido y comenzó una batalla a muerte con el desconocido Lex_Luthor quien intentó defenderse, pero era un nivel tan inferior que no fue competencia para Blacky.

Maiden_Rose: WOW pensé que no te gustaba la violencia injustificada…

BlackDragon: Estaba más que justificado, no era más que un gorila que no te dejaba en paz :

Maiden_Rose: watch?v=4m1EFMoRFvY&list=PLcNw10oLjGvelgwTTugXnqG_ZrUvWBqzc ;) ;)

Desde esa noche comenzaron los guiños, las frases con doble sentido y el acercamiento entre ellas mucho más de lo que se podía imaginar.

una noche estaba durmiendo plácidamente cuando sintió un peso sobre él, un peso que reconoció de inmediato y que hizo que su cuerpo se calentara de inmediato. Al quitar la sabana que le cubría por completo, gracias a la luz de la luna llena que entraba por la ventana pudo reconocer a Rose. Una corriente eléctrica recorrió su ser entero hasta depositarse en su entrepierna, Rose llevaba esa skin en la que había gastado dinero y que le quedaba realmente bien, pues era un traje de verduga medieval.

— ¿Lista para tu castigo, Blacky? — Rose le sonrió sujetando el hacha.

— ¡Sí, sí, sí! — estaba caliente, pero no lo suficiente como para no notar que su voz no era la de siempre sino más bien una femenina, por lo que miró su cuerpo. Estaba en el cuerpo de Blacky, con la Skin de guerrera arquera y aquello no hizo más que ponerle más caliente.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Te ha comido la lengua un sucio gato? — Rose se acercó a su rostro y se relamió los labios. De fondo, sonaba una canción que conocía perfectamente…

If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it

If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it

¿Aquello era real? ¿Era un sueño? ¡Daba igual! Blacky tomó el rostro de Rose entre sus manos y la besó con desesperación, invirtió sus posiciones tomando el control y dejando a Rose a su merced y a quien comenzó a tocar, besar y morder a su total antojo. Al ser arrancado de su maravilloso sueño por el sonido molesto del despertador, volvió a la realidad en donde tenía una erección que no podría bajar ni aunque se bañara en el polo norte. Pensó por un momento en enviarle una foto a Rose de su entrepierna, pero se detuvo ante el pequeño detalle de que Rose pensaba que era una mujer, y las mujeres no tienen erecciones…Sí, pequeño detalle…

Durante la siguiente semana intentó confesar su secreto a Rose, pero ya sabía que a ésta no le gustaban las mentiras y tenía miedo. Sí, miedo, era humano después de todo y no quería perder algo que consideraba bueno y suyo, así que la mentira siguió un mes más.

Fue el primero en proponer matrimonio, llevaban alrededor de seis meses jugando juntos y cada vez más odiaba a los otros jugadores por acercarse a Rose, tanto que insistía constantemente en crear un servidor en donde solo estuviesen los dos. No era como si los demás jugadores le dieran importancia al status de "en una relación" o "casado/a" de los demás jugadores, pero al menos quedaría claro que Rose le pertenecía a Blacky y viceversa. Y sabía bien que era una tontería, pero cuando Rose dijo que sí (después de insistirle alrededor de 1798 veces) fue feliz, tremendamente feliz.

Alrededor de un año después de haber empezado a jugar juntas se conocían a la perfección, a pesar de nunca haberse visto y ni siquiera haber oído la voz de la otra, pero la necesidad de contacto se hacía presente cada vez más y más. Un día, después de recibir una foto de Rose en donde mostraba una taza de té con un trozo de pastel, Blacky perdió el color totalmente, fue tan preocupante que sus compañeros de trabajo se preocuparon por él e insistieron en llevarlo a la enfermería. Aquella inesperada reacción no fue causada más que por la foto de Rose, en donde pudo reconocer sin duda la cafetería que quedaba a dos calles de su trabajo.

BlackDragon: ¿Estás en la ciudad?

Maiden_Rose: ?

BlackDragon: La foto que acabas de enviar es de un café cerca de mi trabajo, ¿Por qué no me habías dicho nada?

Maiden_Rose: Vine a visitar a mi familia un par de días.

BlackDragon: ¡Podías habérmelo dicho!

Maiden_Rose: Sabía que reaccionarias de esa forma, por eso no te lo dije.

BlackDragon: ¿Es que acaso no quieres verme?

Preguntó sin pensar en las mentiras ni en los problemas que podían acarrear, se sintió herido y no insistió cuando no obtuvo respuesta. Esa noche llegó a casa, se dio una ducha y cenó viendo un programa de televisión al que ni siquiera estaba prestando atención. No iba a conectarse al juego, no por orgullo, sino que no sentía ganas. Cuando estaba en la cama sin poder dormir, su móvil sonó y su corazón dio un vuelco de emoción, pero se hundió cuando vio que era un mensaje de un número desconocido.

+6464187641: He vuelto

Y aunque el número era desconocido, muy en el fondo sabía perfectamente de quién se trataba. Los viejos fantasmas volvían desde el pasado, pero prefirió ignorarlos al menos por esa noche.

Al día siguiente las cosas continuaron como de costumbre, ambas hacían como si no hubiese pasado nada y seguían conversando normalmente, algo nada sano pues en su pecho crecía el peso de las cosas inconclusas.

Después de una semana pésima en donde sentía a Rose más lejos que nunca ahora cuando se encontraba más cerca, decidió que era hora de enfrentarse a sus mentiras pues no podía ni quería limitarse a querer a alguien a la distancia, una vez lo había intentado y no fue grato.

BlackDragon: Necesito verte, quiero que sepas la verdad sobre mí.

Maiden_Rose: Yo tampoco te he dicho toda la verdad

Aquella respuesta lo sorprendió, pero al mismo tiempo le produjo una sensación de alivio saber que no era el único que mentía.

BlackDragon: ¿A qué te refieres?

Maiden_Rose: Hay alguien más

Tenía esperanzas de que la mentira fuese algo más, pero aquello sin duda lo dejó sin palabras. ¿Alguien más? ¿Quién? ¿Alguien en el juego? Imposible, no había más que él en el juego. Esta vez fue él quien no contestó, pues ¿qué iba a decir? Se sentía como un imbécil al querer a alguien que quería a alguien más.

Una semana pasó, trató de mantenerse igual que siempre, aunque era inevitable que se notase que no estaba bien, pero no quería preocupar a sus amigos ni a sus compañeros de trabajo. No era la primera vez que tenía una decepción amorosa, y pensaba que no sería la última, solo tenía que esperar hasta que el dolor desapareciera lo suficiente como para poder ignorarlo.

+6464187641: Sé que has leído mi mensaje

Una de las siguientes noches el fantasma volvió a escribirle, él volvió a ignorarle aun cuando estuvo tentado a responderle, pero se contuvo ya que no iba a dejarse llevar por sus emociones, ya no era un niño.

Al final de la siguiente semana recibió otro mensaje, uno que sin duda esperaba.

Maiden_Rose: Te lo explicaré todo

El mensaje venía acompañado con una dirección y una hora, era un café de la ciudad muy discreto, lo conocía por experiencia propia y le pareció adecuado para que dos personas que nunca se habían visto hablaran sobre las mentiras que contaron la una a la otra.

BlackDragon: Allí estaré

Dos días después, el día de la cita llegó y sin duda estaba nervioso. Se vistió bien, como si de una cita se tratase, pero no era suficiente, pues era bastante difícil enmascarar el hecho de que era un chico cuando se suponía que era una chica. Daba igual, pensó, tenía que enfrentarse a sus problemas de una u otra forma y si Rose le quería de verdad sabría perdonar su pequeña mentira, aunque era él quien quería escuchar la explicación de ella sobre esa otra persona en su vida.

Salió y aunque intentó llegar antes, termino con cinco minutos de retraso por culpa de un accidente. Al llegar al café vio que estaba prácticamente vacío, era un horario en el que pocas personas iban allí. El camarero le saludó y él le dijo que lo esperaban, así que el chico le guio a la terraza trasera donde había más intimidad y en donde se suponía que se encontraba su cita.

En mili segundos millones de pensamientos le embargaron. ¿cómo sería ella? ¿de qué color serían sus ojos? ¿a qué olería su piel? ¿a qué sabrían sus labios? Y todo fue interrumpido cuando le camarero le indicó la mesa y le dejó allí, dejándolo con Rose.

Cuando le vio, todo su ser dio no una sino mil vueltas en menos de un segundo. Se olvidó por completo de Rose, pues la mesa a la que había sido llevado estaba ocupada por un fantasma en lugar de por una chica.

— Sasuke…— ni en un millón de años se imaginó que se lo encontraría. Sí, sabía que estaba en la ciudad, pero ambos frecuentaban partes diferentes y ya no vivía en la misma casa que antes.

—Naruto — el otro mostró la misma sorpresa que él, el destino parecía haberse empeñado en juntarlos una vez más a pesar de la negativa del rubio.

—¿Qué haces aquí? — intentó mantener la calma, no quería mostrarse alterado sino más bien indiferente.

—Estoy esperando a alguien— le dijo, no le hablaba con la prepotencia de antaño, pero seguía manteniendo esa seriedad que tanto odiaba.

—Yo igual, así que adiós— iba a darse media vuelta, ahora que lo recordaba estaba allí por Rose y no por Sasuke, Sasuke era el pasado y Rose el presente.

—Espera— Sasuke se levantó, no parecía dispuesto a dejarle ir, sin duda era sorprendente verle dar los primeros pasos cuando siempre había sido inmutable. —Siéntate unos minutos, no te robaré demasiado tiempo— por segundos mantuvieron la mirada fija el uno en el otro, hasta que fue Naruto quien cedió y se sentó.

—Que sea rápido, tengo una cita— le dijo intentando mostrarse despreocupado, Sasuke también se había vestido bien por lo que suponía que también tenía una cita, pero ¿con quién? ¿era esa persona la pareja de Sasuke?

Durante unos minutos Sasuke le miró, era obvio que no sabía por dónde empezar. Aun cuando ambos eran adultos y tenían la paciencia suficiente como para esperar a que el otro hablara, había cosas del corazón que no cambiaban ni en cien años.

—Conocí a alguien— comenzó, aunque su voz le falló un poco así que decidió empezar de nuevo. —Hace un año conocí a alguien.

Ningún humano controla su corazón, y aunque Naruto quisiera mostrarse indiferente aquellas palabras le produjeron una sensación que creía hace años olvidada, pero se mantuvo impasivo y siguió escuchando sin interrumpir, aunque se moría por irse de allí.

—Es una persona importante para mí, pero no puedo entregarme completamente a ella— si comparaba al Sasuke de antes con el de ahora, diría sin duda que estaba sorprendido totalmente. El Sasuke del pasado no admitiría sus sentimientos ni aunque su vida dependiera de ello y ahora verle hablando de esa manera le hacía desear que el pasado hubiese sido diferente, y sin duda le hacía plantearse su relación con Rose, él quería estar con ella, pero bien sabía que había un pedazo de él que no podía entregar a nadie, un viejo amor que guardaba para sí mismo.

—Yo también he conocido a alguien— dijo finalmente cuando el silencio le indico que Sasuke esperaba una palabra suya. —Pero dice que hay alguien más en su vida— y suspiró sin querer. —Parece que no tengo suerte en el amor— su voz reflejó un tono melancólico que a cualquiera hubiese podido conmover, pero en Sasuke causó una reacción contraria.

—¿Conociste a una chica con la que has quedado hoy, aquí? — preguntó, con una mueca en la cara.

—Sí, ¿ha quedado contigo también? ¡¿Eres tú la otra persona, ttebayo?! —fue lo primero que pasó por su cabeza, fue tan impulsivo que la vieja muletilla regresó.

—Claro— Sasuke rodó los ojos, regresando también en él un gesto del pasado. —Solo he venido a decirte que prefiere estar conmigo que contigo— su tono fue tal que Naruto sintió que se estaba burlando de él y se levantó de la silla dispuesto a enseñarle un poco de respeto.

—¡Teme! —y le tomó de la camisa y lo atrajo hacia él.

—¡Naruto, idiota, suéltame! — Sasuke se exasperó, Naruto era un idiota definitivamente. Había cosas que no cambiaban a pesar de los años.

—¡Te enseñaré un poco de respeto, ttebayo! — y el mesero que venía a atenderlos prefirió dar media vuelta e irse al encontrarlos en tan mala situación.

—¡Idiota! ¡Yo soy Rose! ¿No lo entiendes? — para Sasuke no existían las coincidencias ni mucho menos los milagros, y solo tuvo que unir los hilos hasta encontrar la respuesta.

—¿Estás de broma, teme? — se enojó aún más pues Sasuke conocía el nombre de la chica, lo que confirmaba las palabras de Sasuke, aunque no las ultimas.

—¿O prefieres que te llame Blacky? — después de eso las cosas se calmaron un poco, ambos volvieron a sentarse y el mesero volvió con el encargado, les pidió dos cervezas y les indico que todo estaba bien, un simple malentendido.

Naruto permaneció en silencio unos minutos, en su cabeza estaba reconstruyendo todo lo ocurrido y buscando en la memoria cualquier indicio de que pudiese ser cierto. —Pruébalo— le dijo, y luego dio un sorbo largo a su jarra de cerveza. —Prueba que eres Rose— Sasuke suspiró y sacó su móvil.

Maiden_Rose: ¿Suficiente prueba para ti?

Aquello fue como si todo lo que alguna vez creyó fuese mentira, pero la verdadera pregunta era ¿cómo no se había dado cuenta de ello? Y en su cabeza comenzaron a dar vueltas mil y un recuerdos que fueron encajando. No era fácil admitir que te habías enamorado de una chica porque inconscientemente te recordaba a tu ex, pero era cierto que esa era la principal razón por la que se enamoró de ella…o él en todo caso.

Inesperadamente Naruto comenzó a reírse, ¡vaya que la vida era una cabrona! Se conocían desde niños, fueron a la escuela y al mismo instituto…practicaban kendo juntos y no fue sorpresivo que terminaran siendo pareja. Eran diferentes, pero se complementaban en justa medida, o eso fue hasta que Sasuke decidió irse al extranjero a estudiar. Naruto no podía permitirse aquel viaje ni la misma educación, naturalmente se sintió dejado de lado y la actitud de Sasuke no ayudó mucho, pues prefería guardarse las cosas en lugar de decirlas. Acordaron en seguir la relación a distancia, el primer año funcionó, Sasuke volvió el primer año para las fiestas, pero no se sintió igual, estaban cerca, pero al mismo tiempo era como si se tratase de dos desconocidos.

—Solo quiero saber— dijo a medias cuando terminó de reír, la vida era toda una cabrona, y él que sí creía en las coincidencias y en los milagros seguía preguntándose cómo es que no se había dado cuenta antes. —Quién es la otra persona en tu vida, Rose.

—¿No es obvio, Blacky? — y el ligero sonrojo en el rostro de Sasuke le hacía parecer adorable con ese tono de sarcasmo, le provocaba ganas de besarlo hasta el cansancio.

—Quiero escucharte decirlo, después de todo para eso me citaste, ¿o no? — no iba a pesar, no iba a complicarse más, si el destino quería que estuviese allí ese día y en ese momento no podía hacer más que disfrutarlo. —¿Quién es? ¿Cómo se llama?

Sasuke rodó los ojos, pero no iba a negarse pues era lo mínimo que podía hacer después de todo. — Se llama Naruto, fue mi primera pareja…nunca he podido olvidarle…

Todo el interior de Naruto se llenó de una calidez enorme, sonrió suavemente y con felicidad verdadera.

—Entonces… ¡Teme, infiel! — le gritó y le tomó de la camisa y lo acercó a él nuevamente, pero esta vez para besarlo.

—¿Qué demonios estas diciendo, idiota? — Y Sasuke no se negó al primer beso, ni a los otros que le siguieron.

—Me enviaste mensajes mientras hablabas con Blaky…¡si te hubiese respondido me habrías sido infiel! — tenía cierta lógica, pero cierta lógica perdía toda validez por tratarse de la misma persona.

—¡Eras la misma persona!

—¡Sí! ¡Pero tú no lo sabías, ttebayo!

Y antes de volver a pelearse, fue Sasuke esta vez quien intentó besar a Naruto, aunque éste le hizo la cobra y le puso su dedo índice sobre los labios a Sasuke.

—No creas que voy a perdonarte tan fácilmente— comenzó por poner los puntos claros. —¿Vas a quedarte, para siempre? — a lo que Sasuke asintió sin dejar de mirarlo. —¿Lo prometes?

—Lo prometo— le dijo, el pobre mesero había vuelto nuevamente y aunque la primera vez los sorprendió a punto de pelearse le agradó encontrarlos a punto de besarse, por lo que se retiró para no volver más, al menos en un rato largo.

—Pues no creas que seré una chica fácil— Naruto le soltó y se recostó del respaldo de su silla con expresión triunfadora. —Quiero cenas románticas, que me des los buenos días todas las mañanas ¡y que me compres flores!

Sasuke rodó los ojos, era increíble que Naruto tomase todo el asunto de aquella manera tan…despreocupada, porque para él seguía siendo increíble el hecho de que a pesar de la distancia hubiesen conectado de otra manera. El destino los quería en esa ciudad y los quería juntos.

—Lo que quieras— le dijo, era lo menos que podía hacer pues él tenía gran parte de la culpa y era afortunado de que Naruto le estuviese perdonando de esa manera. No importaba si tardaba otro año en conquistarle, pero estaba seguro de que haría lo que hiciera falta para conquistarlo nuevamente.

—Aunque que yo no sea una chica fácil no significa que tú no puedas serlo, Sasuke— y Naruto le guiñó el ojo y se relamió los labios de una manera tan sexy que Sasuke sintió su cuerpo arder y tuvo que beber la cerveza para enfriarse mientras Naruto se reía de él.

El destino se encargó de juntarlos de nuevo y a través de un videojuego, y era su trabajo mantenerse juntos de ahora en adelante…

—Creo que te quedaría bien la Skin de guerrera, podríamos probarlo en la vida real, ¿no crees?

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! una vez más estoy aquí, espero que aun hayan fanáticos de esta pareja tan hermosa!  
> Espero también que les haya gustado y que me digan qué les ha parecido  
> viva el amor y el yaoi!!


End file.
